


Sometimes You're My Baby Lion (And Darling That's Okay)

by Phantisocial



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Deaged!phan, M/M, age play?, anxious Phil, dan looks after phil, hurt!phil, mentions of the v day video, stressed phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantisocial/pseuds/Phantisocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's eyes snapped open with that familiar innocence and childishness in them. "Bear," Phil mumbled, "bear-daddy bear," Phil sobbed as he froze. </p><p>Daddy bear? </p><p> </p><p>Or the one in which Phil isn't dealing with his anxieties and ends up regressing into a child like mindset to be able to cope through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You're My Baby Lion (And Darling That's Okay)

The first time he'd noticed it was when the valentines video was first leaked and over the night Phik's thumb got closer and closer to his mouth until he was sucking on the tip of it. 

"Philly," he'd murmered as his boyfriend sat tensely on their sofa besides him, knees to chin and arms around his legs. "Philly - it's going to be okay, please talk to me," he was worried, yes their fans were starting to get in their way but the concern for Phil was more powerful than that. 

It usually would take a lot to make Phil cry, something that had annoyed Dan at first when he would cry during every film and Phil would just manage to sit through it stoic. But Phil's eyes soon welled up with tears and he was running out of the lounge clumsily, not wanting Dan to see him so weak. 

Instead of following him he went into their kitchen, knocking his face against the misleading glass door on the way. He poured out Phil's favourite tea and added honey, something his mum used to do for him when he was little and upset. He was determined to get to the bottom of why Phil had freaked out so much - they'd removed the video and reported the links to it after all. 

He walked slowly into the bedroom they shared; his heart breaking at the sight of a sobbing Phil lead on the bed, curled into a ball. "Philly," he murmered as he placed the tea down on  the bedside table. "Philly why is this upsetting you so much? I know it was a complete violation of privacy for them to see it but we've taken down the video  from YouTube and now we only have the video saved on our phones," he reasoned with his shaking boyfriend. "Do you think you could tell me why you're so upset, baby," he asked softly as he pulled Phil's sobbing body into his. 

Phil looked at him with a child like sadness brewing in his eyes. He didn't respond at all to the question, his eyes innocent and overwhelmed and his body convulsing with sobs. "Oh, baby," he hummed as he moved Phil so he was cradled in his arms. 

"Bear," Phil cried fitfully, his mind burning with pain from the head ache his previous anxiety had brought on. He felt so small and young from all the stress and everything was overwhelming him as if he were a baby, then with their video being shared it was too much and now he couldn't cope.

"Hurts," Phil sobbed into his chest as a frown darkened in the crease in his forehead. "Make it stop," Phil cried violently, the childlike state in his mind unable to understand why this person who usually looked after him wasn't making the pain stop. 

He left the room slowly, monitoring the way that Phil was in hysterics before he retuned with pain killers and a cold cloth to soothe Phil's head. As soon as the pain was starting to leave Phil's head instead for tiredness Phil's eyes slowly lost their young mess in them as the childlike look  and innocence faded slowly.

The second big time it happened they were at Vidcon and Phil had become more and more stressed during the day to the point where he had had a complete panic attack and breakdown just before they we're supposed to do a panel. 

During the panic attack, Phil had clung to him like a koala so he was pretty much holding him like a mother would hold their child. "Don't leave me," he cried as he freaked out about their pannel. 

"Phil," he deadpanned as he rubbed circles into his boyfriends back. "We need to talk about this," he murmered this wasn't the second time it had happened, they'd had small incidents with it before where Phil would become overly attached and affectionate when he was stressed and would become extremely over whelmed. 

That was how they found themselves now, Dan holding an absolutely pissed drunk Phil in his arms as he giggled at every stupid thing- more than a drunk person would. 

"Phil, why have you been acting so strange lately," he accused snappily as he tucked his boyfriend into bed, a sick bowl by the side of them due to how drunk Phil was. 

"Why did you have to do this tonight- do you know what the fans would have thought if they had saw!" He bit angrily as he stared at his boyfriend, he dragged himself into the other bed in their hotel room. 

"Bear, I need you," Phil whimpered into the room as he thought about how much he fucked up. "Bear, please," Phil whimpered again as he sat up angrily, "just shut the fuck up, won't you, Phil! You ruined a perfectly good night you bastard," he knew that his words were overly harsh and that the majority of it was the alcohol talking because he'd wanted to stay out with all their friends. 

He felt a sudden weight press down on his bed and he pushed back annoyedly, "piss off Phil; I don't want to talk to you right now." He felt Phil curl into a ball next to him and he just wanted to pull him closer into him but he was so fucking annoyed. 

"You know what; fuck this, I'm going back out. Why should I stay in and look after you, you're not a baby," he snapped as he kicked his shoes back on and slammed the door behind him. 

When he got back it was to the sight of Phil sleeping in a ball with fresh tear tracks still wet on his face. He sighed when he saw the evident distress on his boyfriends face. 

Things reached their peak when four am dawned and Phil screamed out in his sleep violently; his chest rising and falling desperately as he cried out. "Phil," he yelled as he shook his boyfriend worriedly, his mind wandering to everything that Phil could be panicking over in his sleep. 

Phil's eyes snapped open with that familiar innocence and childishness in them. "Bear," Phil mumbled, "bear-daddy bear," Phil sobbed as he froze. 

Daddy? What the hell was happening; he looked down to see if Phil was taking the piss but one look at the panic brewing in his eyes showed him how childlike Phil was.

"Philly, baby, what's wrong?" His words only made Phil sob harder like a baby would, fat tears dribbling miserably down his face.

"Bear, bear. Philly's bear, my bear, Philly, Philly's bear," Phil babbled through his tears and he was frozen. Frozen cuddling his boyfriend to his chest because he didn't know what else he could do because he doesn't think he's ever seen Phil be so broken. He settled for rocking his boyfriend like a child again because that was what had comforted him before. 

Phil smiled at him sweetly when he felt himself being rocked, "bear," Phil giggled softly as he pressed a hand to his face. "Philly's bear." 

"Philly's bear," he replied as he cuddled his boyfriend into him and let him fall asleep in the same rocked position before slipping the sleeping man into his bed with him. 

***

He didn't know what to do. Every time Phil had become stressed, unhappy or just down he slipped into child like mannerisms like sucking on his thumb for comfort or completley clinging to him and refusing to be put down. He didn't mind the extra cuddles and his boyfriend didn't weigh much, something he wasn't very happy with. Things had come to their peak during a particularly bad day, that time and it made him realise he had to do something.  
***  
"Deep breaths, baby," he soothed as his boyfriend fumbled with his hands from the large crowd of London shoppers all around them. Immediately he felt Phil clutch at his hand and he sighed deeply as he pulled away gently, hating the way that Phil's lip jutted out in rejection afterwards. 

"Phil; we haven't come out i, baby. We can't just hold hands in the middle of London," he reminded the smaller of the duo before they continued walking.

"Oh," Phil mumbled in reply and scuffed his shoes against the pavement slightly. He watched with interest as Phil's eyes matured and then Phil smiled at him, a proper Phil smile that left him what was going with his boyfriend. 

Things stayed okay until they were approached by viewers and he could see Phil visibly tense up and the innocent look come back in his eyes. He snapped a few quick pictures with all of them and gave them hugs, glad to see that his video had gone down so well. 

"Dan, is everything alright with Phil?" One of them questioned as they looked at the shaking form of his YouTube partner, "is he, um, is he alright for us to take some photos with us?" 

To be honest; he wasn't sure. His boyfriend was chewing on the tip of his thumb and he knew he had precious minutes before Phil started sucking on it for comfort. 

"He's got a really intense headache right now; maybe a migraine," he fibbed but it was easily believable with the way Phil looked like he was going to be violently ill any moment. "No, I don't think he's very okay at the nomen but don't worry, some rest will have right as rain in no time. If you give me your Twitter @'s I'll make sure he tweets you guys when he's feeling better," he promised with a smile on his teeth as he hoped that they'd all take that for answer and not bother Phil at all. 

It had taken a longer period of time but Phil slowly had come out of his panicked stance and let himself be escorted for food and then to a nearby park. 

"I love you," he whispered as quietly as he could so nobody could hear them. "Love you too," Phil mumbled back with a smile on his face as he bit the sleeve of his jumper. 

He wasn't stupid. He knew that they'd have a few people come up to them for photos and to meet them but he wasn't expecting a good hundred to surround them both. He soon got to work with selfies and talking to fans, a constant smile on his face as they told him how much he meant to them. 

It wasn't until someone asked for a picture of them both together and then a whimper did he think, fuck, this isn't going to end well. He watched as Phil took half hearted photos with his fans before they started getting louder, making Phil take several steps back anxiously. 

"Guys, we want to be able to meet all of you but Phil's been feeling extremely ill today so if you mind not crowding him, that'd be really appreciated." 

There was a great swarm of awhs at his words and he could see the stress and anxiety that Phil projected and knew he had to something. That was of course, until a viewer walked towards Phil and hugged him and took a selfie, startling the quiet boy and making him look desperatly over to him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat because there was no way the fans didn't see that. 

"We love you, Phil!" A group of people screamed and came to his boyfriend for a group photo and he saw how Phil anxiously took several steps back this time, overwhelmed before it happened again but with more people. 

He only had time to step forward when he saw a dark shadow flush down the the front of Phil's jeans and then tears begin to form. He quickly grabbed a fans water bottle with an apologetic look and spilt it over Phil's pee stained jeans. "There was a bee," he lied with a smile, "I should have just let you get stubg. I keep telling you that the bees are attracted to the smell of that raspberry body lotion." He chasted easily when he saw the affection on their fans faces before napping a few trusted photos.

As soon as the crowd had gone, he bolted with Phil at his side, dragging his boyfriend over to the disabled bathroom in the park. He opened his mouth to assure Phil that everything was okay- that he was safe, that everyone could have accidents but he was cut off immediately by Phil's frantic babbling.

"D-d-addy bear, Philly's sorry, Philly's sorry," Phil sobbed as Dan picked him up. He flinched at the sight of seeing Phil so distraught and anxious but anxiety was gnawing at his mind - what was happening to Phil?

As soon as he managed to get Phil through their doorway he immediately started running a bath for him and his boyfriend. Phil's face was ashen and clammy, shaking slightly as he played with his hands. "Come here baby," he cooed so Phil could come lie against him. 

They lay like that for what seemed like eternities - him lazily stroking a hand through Phil's hair softly. "What's going on, Phil?" He murmered as he pepped Phil's ear with kisses. Phil stilled beneath him and he thought he wasn't going to get any answers but then; 

"I'm so stressed all the time bear," Phil managed to choke out. "And when I get stressed it's like this thing comes over me and I feel so young and little and it's disconcerting, Dan - to be an adult trapped within a kids mind. And you always look after me and it makes me think you're my... You're my daddy bear..." Phil trailed off, a tear rolling down his porcelain cheeks as he thought about how disgusted Dan was probably going to be with him. 

"It's not disgusting at all, Phil. It's a good way for you to deal with your stress rather than bottling it up and then exploding into a fit of tears over everything." 

Phil turned his head towards him with a whimper in his throat . "Sometimes I'm going to need to be your daddy bear and Philly that's okay," he murmered as he pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips.


End file.
